Breakin Da Rules
by May2112
Summary: Kaji, Kaho and Atsuki...not exactly the best of friends. Find out what happens when the three are paired up as a team.


**Disclaimer: **Okay Naruto isn't mine...heck Kaji isn't even mine. I don't own Atsuki either. Kaho is mine though.

Author's Rambling's: This is for my friends who keep bugging me to keep writing.

**Kaji's POV:**

"Kids, we have some new students who just moved in to the village and will be joining your class," the teacher standing beside us said. She nodded to the teacher in the room and left.

I looked up and glared at the class. I had always been an outsider and wasn't about to break habit now. I didn't much like this class and I certainly didn't like the people standing next to me. One had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She stared at the ground with those green eyes of hers. She was wearing a form fitting short-sleeve green dress that only reached about mid thigh. She had green boots that came up to her calves. The other one had her black hair in a ponytail. Although it was up it still reached to her waist. She stared out at the class with her light brown eyes. On her face she wore an expression that never seemed to change. This girl wore a purple shirt that bore the kanji for earth on it. She had apurple mini-skirt. Her boots came up just past her knees.

Ha! How stupid can they be? I thought. Why bother trying to make a fashion statement when your clothes are just gonna get dirty fighting? I on the other hand was wearing a red T-shirt with cargo pants and sneakers.

"Girls? Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the teacher said. He was really starting to bug me with the expression that always said "I know your gonna be great someday!" I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"My name's Kaji. Don't bug me and I might just not hurt you," I growled and sat back down. The girl with the brown hair stood up next and walked slowly to the front of the room.

"Hi. My name's Kaho. I'm a fairly good martial artist and my specialty is Healing Jutsu," she said without taking her eyes off the floor.

The girl with the unchanging expression walked up next. She stood at the room and stared at me. Actually glared would have been more like it.

"My name's Atsuki. I'm an expert at fighting with kunai and shruikin and my special ability is Illusion Jutsu," Atsuki said. She walked back to her seat and sat down. The whole while she didn't take her eyes off me. I shuddered slightly. That girl was freaky.

"All right. It's time for a pop quiz," the teacher, who had identified himself as Iruka said. "It's going to be on clone Jutsu."

**Atsuki's POV**

I was being shaken back and forth. Kaho had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me going, "Oh no! Our first day and already a quiz. I'm gonna fail! I got the worst grades in my last school!"

Kaho and I had actually become pretty good friends in the last few weeks. She was shy but really nice once you got to know her. She had a temper every once and a while too. I had a hard time getting along with Kaji. She had an attitude problem. Not to mention she was a freak with short black hair and…white eyes. Definitely not normal if you asked me.

"Kaho calm down, you'll do fine," I said taking her hands off my shoulders.

"No! I'm gonna fail!" she cried defiantly. She really needed to work on her self-esteem but at least she was persistent.

"All right, up first is Atsuki," Iruka said. I walked away from Kaho, who was looking rather scared and abandoned, and walked into the next room.

"Okay," Iruka said, "Show me what you can do."

"Gladly," I said. I struck a pose in front of the judge's table, "Clone Jutsu!"

Almost instantly an image appeared next to me. She looked just like me. The only difference was that she wore a purple outfit. The clone struck a pose identical to mine. "Clone Jutsu!" it said. Next to the clone appeared another clone that was identical except with black clothes.

"Very good Atsuki. An excellent show of Jutsu. And useful too," he added as the one in black proceeded to clean the windows. I nodded and walked out after receiving my grade and getting rid of the clones. _Ugh!_ I thought I could never get it entirely right! It worked with one clone but the second always did something stupid like clean! Although it wasn't too bad when it did my homework. I laughed to myself and sat down.

"Okay, next up is Kaji," Iruka said.

Kaji stood up and gave me a smug smirk. She walked into the room. I decided this was worth a look so I stood up to the glass and looked through. I watched as Kaji struck a pose similar to mine but it was a little different. I couldn't place just what it was though. I couldn't hear anything through the glass but I saw Kaji mouth the words "Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared beside her. But it was made of…ice? Huh? How'd she do that? I thought as Iruka walked up to the clone with a confused look on his face. He poked the clone and…it fell to pieces! It just crumbled. After Iruka gave Kaji her grade she headed out.

"Well, how's that for interesting?" she asked smirking.

I just glared at her and walked back to my seat. A few students went and I didn't bother watching. Kaho was freaking out beside me and I had to do my best to comfort her. When Naruto went up Kaho and I laughed along with the rest of the class when his clone turned out to be a complete failure. Then finally it was Kaho's turn.

I watched as she went in with a scared look on her face. Before she went in I gave her a smile and a thumbs up. But I knew that Kaho didn't have much hope. She was pretty good at Jutsu…except under pressure. Then she just sucked. I watched as Kaho glanced at the door nervously then struck a pose. Her mouth moved to form the words "Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared beside her. The clone actually looked pretty good. It looked exactly like Kaho but…it wasn't moving. Not even blinking. I watched as Iruka walked up to the clone with a weird look on his face. He poked it and…it fell over. Iruka blinked for a few seconds then gave Kaho her grade.

**Kaho's POV:**

"Wah! I did horrible!" I cried. I was hugging Atsuki who was trying to comfort me.

"Come on Kaho it's not that bad. What grade did you get?" Atsuki asked me.

"A B," I answered.

"Oh come on! That grade isn't bad so stop worrying about it!" a cold voice said from behind. I turned around as Kaji came up with her usual smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah, well what grade did you get Kaji?" I retorted.

"I got an A-," she said in the Ha-I-Got-A-Better-Grade-Than-You voice.

"Ha! An A- Kaji? I was positive that they'd give you an F after you made a clone outta ice," Atsuki laughed.

"Oh yeah Miss Perfect? Well what'd you get?" Kaji glared at Atsuki.

"I got an A," Atsuki said proudly. I gaped at her. A? Not even Sakura did that well!

Kaji just glared at her then stalked off. She looked pretty angry as I watched her walk away.

"C'mon Kaho let's go," Atsuki said glaring after Kaji. We headed off and I glanced back at Kaji who glared at me too. Any thoughts of pity I had quickly vanished and I stuck out my tongue at her. Then I followed Atsuki.

The next day in class we all got a surprise. That quiz we had taken wasn't really a quiz. Well it sort of was but it was a test to see if we'd become Ganin. And everyone passed. Except for Naruto that is. I felt pretty sorry for him but his clone did suck. Iruka handed out everyone's headbands. We didn't have to go to class anymore so Iruka let us out early telling us that we'd receive our groups in the mail tonight or tomorrow.

Atsuki and I hung out the rest of the day and did some shopping. I noticed Kaji at one point hanging around outside but when I tried to go over and say hi she disappeared. After a while I began to feel like someone was watching us but when I turned around to see who it was there was nobody there. Atsuki was probably starting to question my sanity so I shrugged off the feeling.

When it started to get dark I went home. I still had the feeling someone was watching me so I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Hey mom! What's for dinner?" I called as I ran into the house.

"We're having ramen honey! Oh something came in the mail for you today," my mom called to me.

I squealed with excitement and ran into the kitchen. I was going to see who my team was! I opened the letter barely containing my excitement.

_Dear Miss Midono,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the test to becoming a Ganin. You're teammates are as follow:_

_Kaji Hazamaki_

_Atsuki Mizuno_

_You're teacher's name is Megumi Kikimotou. All three of you are to report to her class tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Teachers_

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Atsuki's real name is April for anyone who wants to know. Okay even though I know this is short. But I'm taking a pole on who people like better : Kaho, Kaji or Atsuki. So just touch the pretty review button and review. 


End file.
